Surprise from Pixie
by Orange Mochi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya saat kau bangun dan kau berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya? Arthur yang terlelap di ranjang empuknya dipindahkan oleh para Pixienya ke suatu tempat yang tak terduga. Lalu bagaimana nasibnya? Check it out! Warnings: yaoi, USUK!


Surprise from Pixie

A Hetalia fanfic written by: Orange Mochi

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warnings: Human name used, s_hou-ai,_ USUK, _typo(s) maybe_, judul ngawur sama isi, _edited_!

_A/N: Thanks to kurohippopotamus yang sudah menyarankan beberapa bagian yang salah :3 _

_Don't like Don't read_

.

.

.

Awal musim panas di London, dimana Arthur biasa menyesap teh sore harinya dengan tenang dan damai. Maksudnya, biasanya ia disuguhi keributan seperti bertengkar dengan si kodok mesum, Francis, sampai ia melewatkan waktu minum tehnya. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Manik hijau sehijau hutan belantara menyusuri kata perkata dari kalimat di buku favoritnya. Rasanya begitu tenang sampai tiba-tiba saja latar ketenangan itu remuk dan hancur saat seorang pemuda Amerika membuka (baca: Mendobrak) pintu _mansionnya_ sehingga pintu malang itu rusak dan tak berdaya/?

"Woii Iggyyyy!" Serunya lantang dan keras.

Arthur yang sedang membaca sambil menyesap teh menyemburkan air teh yang ada di mulutnya tepat ke buku kesayangannya.

"_Bloody hell_ Alfred! Kau mengagetkanku! Oh tidak! Buku kesayanganku! Lihat Al, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Arthur misuh-misuh dan meratapi nasib bukunya. Alfred hanya nyengir kuda dengan wajah polos dan tak berdosa.

"Oh tenang Iggy, aku kesini hanya ingin membuatmu santai—"

"Aku memang sedang santai sampai kau mendobrak pintu dan mengagetkanku! Dan sekarang lihat! Buku ku jadi luntur begini karena ulahmu dasar _Burger head!_"

Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi ia harus bersabar karena tujuanya kesini adalah untuk menyenangkan hati ehemkekasihnyaehem.

"_Oh man!_ Sabarlah Iggy, nanti kalau marah-marah terus kau malah terlihat semakin tua, sebaiknya kau dud—"

"Apa katamu?" Perkataan Alfred terpotong, ia bisa melihat perempatan imajiner di dahi Arthur yang tengah berkedut-kedut.

"Kau… Bilang aku tua huh?"

Sekarang muncul efek api di belakang Arthur. Alfred tak habis pikir kenapa _Author_ membuat _fic_ ini amat begitu berlebihan.

"B-bukan, maksudku—"

"Keluar! Aku muak! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!"

Arthur mengusir Alfred dengan kejamnya. Entah karena murni emosi atau karena sedang pms/? Arthur menjadi sangat kejam.

Alfred yang malang itu pun terpaksa pulang dengan wajah murung bak bebek ambeien. Padahal Alfred hari ini ingin membahagiakan Arthur, karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari semakin sore, Arthur yang sudah jinak dari emosinya memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat dan melepas lelahnya. Yah, siapa suruh marah-marah.

Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap kasar kepada Alfred. Mungkin kalau boleh dikata, saat ini hatinya sedang galau gundah gulana.

Bagaimana kalau sikapnya tadi siang malah membuat Alfred membencinya? Seperti masa-masa lalu. Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Ia harus meminta maaf.

Setelah berendam, Arthur berjalan gontai ke arah tempat tidurnya. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari ujung rambutnya mengalir melewati pipi lalu menetes jatuh ke bawah.

Arthur langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk ke atas ranjang. Rasa bersalah masih menghantui dirinya. Ia pun memikirkan cara meminta maaf kepada Alfred besok.

Tanpa disadari matanya menjadi berat dan menutup, lalu beberapa menit kemudian dirinya sudah terlelap ketiduran.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering. Akhirnya ia bangkit untuk mengambil segelas air. Baru saja ia terduduk, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan disuatu tempat yang tidak terlalu luas dan beberapa pakaian terlihat menggantung diatasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang berada disebuah lemari.

Arthur membuka pintu lemari yang tak terkunci dengan perlahan dan menengok keluar. Ruangan yang gelap dan berantakan. Arthur bisa melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor dan bungkus makanan ringan berceceran dimana-mana. Arthur mengernyit.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Arthur melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari dalam lemari. Hatinya berdesir dan berdetak sangat kencang ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria bersurai pirang yang tengah tertidur. Teve di depanya masih menyala, menayangkan ratusan semut yang sedang tawuran.

Tanpa sadar sisi keibuan Arthur muncul. Diambilnya remote teve dan mematikan tevenya. Sedikit memunguti pakaian kotor dan memasukanya ke keranjang cucian. Ditariknya selimut sampai sebatas dada pemuda yang mengaku dirinya _super hero_ itu. Sedikit mengelus rambutnya dan melepas kacamata yang masih bertengger di batang hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku Alfred." Ucap Arthur nyaris berbisik . Air wajahnya melembut. Sang pria yang tertidur masih tetap bergeming.

"Aku sudah kasar padamu. Maafkan aku." Ucap Arthur sekali lagi. Tangannya mengelus rambut pirang Alfred, lalu membelai pipinya.

Arthur suka disaat seperti ini. Dimana ia bisa memandangi wajah Alfrednya yang polos ketika sedang tidur. Arthur terus menatapnya sampai ia tak sadar bahwa mata biru milik Alfred perlahan terbuka.

"Ng, Iggy?"

Tersadar dengan surara Alfred. Arthur buru-buru menjauhkankan tangannya dari wajah Alfred. Rasanya ia ingin sembunyi sekarang. Namun rasanya tidak mungkin. Jadi dirinya hanya bisa membatu ditempat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"Alfred bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Arthur. Arthur menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pasalnya sekarang Alfred hanya mengenakan celana pendek bergambar _stars and stripes_ saja, sehingga dada bidangnya terekspos dengan sempurna.

"A-aku.. Eng, ini…" Arthur tergagap kehabisan kata-kata, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa tiba-tiba ada di tempat ini. Di lemari- lebih tepatnya kamar milik Alfred F. Jones. Oh, dan ia yakin sekarang wajahnya memerah semerah bara api. Karena memerah semerah kepiting rebus sudah terlalu _mainstream._

"Dan kenapa kau hanya memakai selembar handuk saja? " Tunjuk Alfred ke bagian bawah Arthur. _Oh shit!_ Ia lupa berpakaian sejak habis berendam. Sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah masuk kerumah orang.

"_G-git_! Diamlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di lemarimu tadi. Jangan langsung bertanya kepadaku bertubi-tubi! Lagi pula, aku butuh sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku kedinginan." Tangannya disilang di depan dada, sesuai kata-katanya tadi.

Karena malas mengangkat pantat dari posisi nyamannya, Alfred menggulingkan Arthur ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan menggulungnya dengan selimut.

"Hei!" Arthur menjadi seperti dadar gulung. Alfred nyengir seperti biasa.

"Nah, kalau begini kau tidak kedinginan lagi." Ucap Alfred seraya membawa Arthur dalam dekapanya. Yang didekap jangan ditanya malunya luar biasa.

"Al,"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap kasar padamu."

Akhirnya tujuan Arthur meminta maaf tercapai juga. Wajahnya menunduk tanda menyesal sekaligus malu dengan posisinya yang seperti ini.

"Tak apa Arthur," Kali ini Alfred mengatakan namanya dengan benar.  
"Aku sudah melupakanya. Lagi pula ini hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya kau bahagia."

Bagai ditampar, Arthur baru tersadar bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan kenapa juga ia harus lupa.

"_B-baka!_ Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?"

Arthur mencubit pelan lengan Alfred.

"Yee, siapa suruh marah-marah saat akan diajak berkencan?"  
Arthur mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Alfred gemas. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium bibir ranum Arthur. Yang dicium wajahnya memerah sempurna dan hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Arthur!" Alfred menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Baka_!"

Alfred terkekeh pelan menghadapi kekasinya yang _tsundere_ ini.

_End_

-_Omake_-

Arthur tertidur pulas sehabis berendam, bahkan ia lupa memakai piyamanya yang sudah disiapkanya tadi. _Pixie-pixie_ Arthur hanya menggeleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah lakunya. Suasana hening sejenak sampai salah satu dari _pixie-pixie_ itu merencanakan sesuatu.

Agar hubungan Arthur dan Alfred kembali membaik, mereka berencana memindahkan Arthur ke sisi tempat tidur Alfred. Jangan Tanya _Author_ bagaimana para _pixie_ itu memindahkan Arthur.

Namun sayang. Bukanya ke ranjang, Arthur malah terpindah ke lemari. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah berada di kamar Alfred.

-_End_, beneran udahan-

Mochi's note: Ini fanfic untuk Ulang tahun Arthur aaaa- Happy birthday Arthur/ England XD. Harusnya sih kemarin, tapi telat TT m TT. Oh ia, yang minta sequel dari fic Mochi yang sebelumnya, Mochi minta maaf, soalnya mochi belum kepikiran ide buat nanti sequelnya gimana D': . Nah, sekian bacotnya. Apa readers berkenan meninggalkan review? :3


End file.
